


Time

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Dark, Episode Related, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place around the events of the season 10 episode of “The Quest: Part 2” and was originally posted in January 2007.

**Vala’s POV**

As I watch him destroy himself for us I know I should be angry with him. I should be outraged but all I am is filled with dread, for I know he will sacrifice his very soul to save us. I learned long ago that Daniel Jackson is a stubborn man, one who refuses to give up even when the odds are stacked considerably against him. He has a strong mind, an iron will and a stubborn streak so wide that it lends to his perseverance. If he believes a cause is just, a cause is right he will do whatever it takes to see it through. He’s a stubborn man who cares more for others than for himself. What made him that way? I have no idea. If I were to hazard a guess though I’d say that life has dealt him a few nasty blows in his time. 

I fear for him with all my heart. I fear for him and I feel for him. I can see the toll that Merlin’s “gift” is taking on him and it makes me so afraid for him. Each time he interfaces with the Ancient device he’s in longer and when he breaks away to rest each time he grows weaker, more confused and more disoriented. We’re losing him and with each passing minute he fades before our very eyes. He loses a piece of himself each time he goes back into that infernal machine and I want to stop him, to scream at him and to order him to stop with his ridiculous games…but this is no game. I know it. He knows it and Cameron Mitchell knows it… 

_“There is never enough time…”_

Those were his words, Merlin’s words to Daniel spoken moments before he sacrificed all. There is never enough time, and as I watch him again make his way painstakingly slow to that machine determined to build the weapon while he still can those words ring so true in my mind: there is never enough time…for us, for Merlin, for Daniel… Time is something he does not have and I fear it is the one thing we need above all else: time to build the weapon, time to make the gate operational again, time to tell each other how much we truly care for one another… 

There is never enough time, and as Daniel stops what he is doing to warn us to get to the gate I fear that all our time has just run out…

 

** The End **


End file.
